


But Take A Look At Me Now

by Kuraagins



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU: Petyr gets another reward for brokering the Tyrell/Baratheon wedding, Arya never left King's Landing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraagins/pseuds/Kuraagins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of the Blackwater is won and Stannis Baratheon is dead or fled. The brave men who served the crown are rewarded greatly, but a Lannister always pays his debts and King Joffrey feels a big one is owed to the man who arranged his marriage to the most perfect girl in the Seven Kingdoms. A marriage between the Lord of House Baelish and Sansa of House Stark is arranged, but with a dangerous husband who wants everything, Sansa Stark realises that in order to aid him, she's going to have to learn how to play the game of thrones: quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Take A Look At Me Now

To say that Lord Petyr Baelish always got what he wanted was an understatement. Lord Baelish got what he wanted and much more along with it. However, as he had grown from a boy with no lands or titles to a man who was a member of the king's own small council, Littlefinger was used to having to work for his successes. That's why when he was called into the king's own private chambers, he was expecting a rant from the boy about some expenses or money issues-not for a most precious prize to be handed to Petyr as easy as a finger snap. 

"Your grace," Lord Baelish greeted with a bow as Joffrey opened his chamber door. 

"Lord Baelish, thank you for coming," The boy King returned, opening his chamber door wider for Petyr to step in. "I wished to speak to you about a certain matter that I'm sure will be to your interest." The young boy took a seat at a small table to the side of his room, wine and an assortment of fruits delicately decorated it. He motioned for Baelish to take a seat across from him.

"And what might this matter be, your grace?" Petyr asked as he sat. 

"I've become extremely fond of my betrothed, Littlefinger, and it is you who brought us together. You joked at court after the Battle of the Blackwater about needing a wife and child after I gave you Harrenhall, and that is what I'm willing to arrange for you my Lord. I'll gift you a woman for the woman you have gifted me." 

Littlefinger tapped his finger against his crossed arm as he processed what the King had just told him. Joffrey was going to give him a wife apparently, but whom? There had been a few women in Kings Landing that were dying for marriage proposals from Petyr Baelish, but no woman in the capital had caught his eye quite like Sansa Stark had. A pretty young lady with impeccable manners, and full pink lips, and blue sparkling eyes that glittered in the capital's sun. Baelish had spent many nights alone fantasising about that pretty face and how perfect her breasts must look underneath those far too modest dresses. But thinking of such a girl in the king's room (Joffrey's own betrothed until a few weeks ago) would not serve him any good. 

"And who might the lucky maiden be?" Littlefinger questioned with a smirk, hoping that it would be someone he could manipulate for his own gain and wouldn't get in the way of Petyr's growing advances on the oldest Stark girl. 

"Whichever maiden within the seven kingdoms that has caught your eye, Lord Baelish," Joffrey smirked, "or you could have a girl who isn't a maiden if that's what you wished, I hear Lollys Stokeworth has had her eye on you," 

Petyr's tapping finger halted at the king's words. Any woman he wanted? He wanted Sansa Stark certainly, and he knew how to spin his reasoning so that his genuine care for the girl would be undetected, but did he dare risk angering or offending the King after being given such a generous offer? 

'To the seventh hell with it,' Baelish thought, 'I'll either marry the most beautiful woman in Kings Landing or I'll stay a bachelor as I am now,' 

"I don't wish to offend, your grace, but there is a particular lady in the city..." Baelish trailed off. 

"So long as it's not my mother I see no reason to be offended," Joffrey shrugged. 

"I would never ask such things of the queen mother, your grace, I would fear for my life," Baelish chuckled, "however, if I may be so bold... I would like to ask your permission to marry lady Sansa Stark," 

Joffrey's brow furrowed in confusion. "Sansa? Why her? She has a pretty face to be sure, but she's dreadfully boring. She has no sense of humour and never speaks anything of interest; only ever about her needlework or clothes or a pathetic attempt to try and please me. Beating her was the only fun I ever had with the stupid girl, but even by the end she stopped crying out and just sat there quietly and took it. I'm sure you'd get bored of her ever so quickly Lord Baelish, why not pick a more exciting woman to satisfy a man of your needs?"

Petyr was quite frankly appalled at the way Joffrey spoke of Lady Sansa, but kept his composure unreadable as usual. At least he hadn't offended the boy, a marriage to Sansa was still very much available. 

"I see your grace is aware that I am a man with large needs, which is precisely why I wish to marry Sansa Stark. There is something she can give me that no other woman in the seven kingdoms can. The North." 

"But, Robb Stark is the one proclaiming to be the King in the North," Joffrey stated with confusion. Baelish repressed the urge to sigh at his king's idiocy. 

"That may be so, but you plan to slay this false King do you not?" 

"Of course I do!" 

"Then you must think ahead of time to understand my reasoning. What will happen to the North after Robb Stark is dead? The two younger Stark boys were slain by Theon Greyjoy, leaving the titles of Warden of the North and heir to Winterfell upon the next Stark child: Sansa Stark." 

"I don't understand how her being Wardeness of the North would benefit you though," 

The King truly was as stupid as a mule, Littlefinger had practically spelled it out for him and he still couldn't comprehend.

"If I were to be husband to the Wardeness of the North, what would that make me?" Baelish asked the stupid boy. 

"That would make you... Warden of the North!" Joffrey exclaimed finally catching on. 

"Exactly your grace," Littlefinger praised, "and such a predicament could benefit you as well. If a man who serves the crown and has a seat on the King's own small council rules the North, then you would have control over the North through me. There would be no more worry of another uprising, and the Stark name would be eradicated. Sansa would become a Baelish and I'm certain we can find someone to marry Arya Stark off to. The only other person with Ned Stark's blood in him is a bastard serving in the Nights Watch. Think of it your grace, a world without the Starks you hate so much." 

Joffrey grinned, "you're clever to have thought this plan up Littlefinger. I like it. Yes, yes it's perfect even! Tomorrow then, at the court session, I'll give your lady the good news in front of everyone." 

"Thank you, your grace. You've given me a gift that I'm certain to enjoy very much," Baelish told the boy as he rose from his seat. And he was talking much more of the red haired beauty than the prospect of ruling the North. 

"You're excused, Lord Baelish. Until tomorrow," Joffrey dismissed. 

"Seven blessings, your grace," Petyr said to the boy before leaving his chambers, with the biggest smirk anyone had ever seen plastered onto Littlefinger's face. 

\----------

The night Sansa Stark had learned of her freedom from Joffrey Baratheon she had gotten drunk on happiness. And of course the wine that her sister had stolen from Cersei's own wine cellar. 

Ironically, as monstrous as the King was, his actions had brought Sansa closer to her younger sister than she had ever been before. After the countless times she had been beaten by her betrothed, she would go to her sisters chambers, where she would hold her as she sobbed. Whispering empty words of comfort as she fed Sansa fruit and lemon cakes. They would fall asleep together after a few hours, still entangled in the comfort of a sisterly embrace, and Arya would murmur her nightly prayer. 

"King Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ilyn Payne, The Hound, Meryn Trant. King Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ilyn Payne, The Hound, Meryn Trant. King Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ilyn Payne..." 

Those words had become a prayer to Arya Stark, but Sansa had also found some comfort in them. 

'They will pay for what they've done to us. They will pay for what they've done to House Stark.' 

Sansa remembered the day their father was thrown in the dungeons so clearly. She was locked in her chambers with only whimpering Jeyne Poole for company for the first few hours of the slaughtering, but after a while Arya was chucked in there with them, kicking and screaming with all the strength of a thirteen year old direworlf. The red cloaks had caught her while she was trying to escape the city. Perhaps the young girl would have been better off somewhere else, away from the cruel Lannisters of the capital. But Sansa knew, selfishly, that her own suffering would be much worse if she didn't have her sister by her side in this city of nightmares that she once thought were dreams. 

Arya was her only friend in Kings Landing. Apart from one other man, who had treated her with utmost respect and kindness. Lord Baelish. 

He wasn't the only man to treat her well, she supposed. There were Lords of the court that gave her sweet words, but only in the hope that she would give them her sweet flower. Lord Varys had never done her harm, and Lord Tyrion had once saved her from Joffrey's cruel beating, but they didn't treat her in a way that could be called friendship. Pity perhaps, but it was nothing like the devotion that was shown to her by the Lord they called Littlefinger. 

She recalled a time when he had found her, wandering sniffling and bruised back to her chambers after Joffrey had ordered Ser Meryn to beat her just because he could. Lord Baelish had comforted her and kissed her hand and treated her like a proper lady. He seemed upset at the king's actions towards her and it made Sansa feel loved and wanted. How she should have felt with her betrothed. 

"I want you to know that I am a friend to you Sansa. A true friend," he had told her. 

"Of course, Lord Baelish," she told him, her gratefulness apparent in her voice. 

"Petyr, Sansa," he rectified. 

"Petyr," she corrected herself, unable to stop her own lips from turning upwards as she saw the warm smile on the man's face. 

It was queer, she thought, that Lord Baelish would treat her so kindly when she had done nothing to deserve such treatment from the man. He would sometimes invite her to lunch if he knew that Joffrey had been treating her particularly badly, and it was so refreshing for the young girl to have some company outside of her family or the ever so dull company of court ladies she was forced to dine with. Lord Baelish would ask her questions about how she had been and he would be genuinely interested in her. He didn't scoff or tut like Septa Mordane would when she reached for yet another lemon cake, and had once even ordered her another platter after she had devoured the first. Despite all of the rumours about him, Lord Baelish was nothing but a true kindly Lord to Sansa. 

When court was called a good few weeks after the Battle of the Blackwater, Sansa didn't bother dressing to please the King. She didn't have to anymore, that was Lady Margaery's job. Instead of the powdered pink dress that she knew Joff enjoyed her in, she dressed in velvet green, a dress similar to the robes her Tully mother used to dress in. 

The Stark sisters walked to the throne room arm in arm, Arya's boots clucking loudly beneath her own lavender coloured dress. They strolled in only a little later than the rest of the lords and ladies of the court (Arya had insisted on sleeping in once again) and took their place on the balcony along with the other highborn ladies of the court. 

The King arrived late as per usual. His hand, Lord Tywin, had wanted to get things started as quickly as possible, but Queen Cersei informed her father that Joffrey had insisted on wanting to see all of today's court proceedings. 

That struck Sansa as odd. Joffrey rarely cared about court proceedings unless he got to hurt someone. There were times when he didn't show up to court at all and just let his hand and the rest of the council do his job for him. An immense feeling of nervousness settled in Sansa's stomach as the King sauntered in to the room, with his ever present smug smile gracing his face. 

Nothing seemed to be amiss as far as Sansa could tell. Most of the citizens that entered the court room that day to plead their case to King Joffrey and his council left unsuccessful in their attempts and went home empty handed. But those were the lucky ones. Some angered the King and were either brutally beaten or sent to the dungeons. Or worse, sent to the execution block. 

Joff's new betrothed, Lady Margaery, stood on the same balcony as Sansa and Arya. The eldest Stark girl looked over to the youngest Tyrell to try and see how she was reacting to her soon to be husband currently ordering the death of a seven year old boy who begged to visit his mother in the dungeons to say goodbye before they executed her for treason. 

"If your mother was a traitor than you have traitorous blood in you!" Joffrey declared, "Ser Ilyn! Take him down to the dungeons and bring me his head on a spike by dawn. And have him nowhere near his bitch mother-I'll have no conspiring against me!" 

Sansa had told Margaery and her grandmother Olenna the truth about Joffrey over lunch when they had first arrived in the capital. Which was perhaps why Margaery was able to keep such a neutral expression as Ser Ilyn dragged the sobbing child from the throne room on King Joffrey's order. The Queen of Thorns however, who was currently stood next to her granddaughter, had an apparent fury etched upon her elderly features. It wasn't obvious enough for anyone who wasn't looking carefully at her to notice, but it was enough for Sansa to know that Lady Olenna was not happy about this arrangement. 

"I suggest that we conclude the court for today, your grace," Queen Cersei suggested to her son who was still rather riled up from the incident that had just taken place. Even from up on the balcony, Sansa could see Joff's knuckles turning white as he gripped the sides of the iron throne far too tight with fury. 

"No!" The King shouted at his mother, "there's still one more issue I need to address," 

"I'm sure it can wait until next time Joff-" 

"I will not wait," the King hissed, "or are you presuming to tell me what to do?" 

"No, your grace," the queen sighed. 

"Lady Sansa!" The King called. 

Sansa froze at the sound of her name. She could feel the eyes of people around her crawling on her skin. At her side Arya gave her a look of worry, and in her peripheral vision she could see Margaery looking what seemed to be concerned. 

"Come down here," Joffrey commanded. 

No, no, no this couldn't be happening. She was supposed to be free from him wasn't she? Margaery was to be his play thing now not her! Sansa felt like she was going to be sick, she couldn't bare having to face Joff's anger again. She hadn't done anything wrong had she? But... Perhaps Robb had. 

She trembled as she walked slowly down from the balcony towards the iron throne where the monster sat. Heads turned to follow her as her unsteady feet lead her onwards. She noticed that Littlefinger was looking at her from his seat near the king, and when their eyes met he gave her a reassuring smile and a nod. This gave her confidence until she noticed Lord Varys on the king's other side. The look he gave her was one full of pity, and Sansa felt utterly sick as she braced herself for what may happen to her when she reached that throne. 

Most of the other council members looked confused or intrigued, even Queen Cersei and Lord Tywin. Sansa didn't dare think of what horrors might be in store for her if even Lord Tywin hadn't been told. Would he stop it, if Joff beat her? He certainly had a much more level head than his grandson King, but would his authority be enough for Joffrey? 

"Your grace," she said meekly as she kneeled at the throne. 

"Rise, Lady Sansa," the King instructed, and so she did. "There's no need to look so fearful my lady," Joffrey laughed, "I've got some good news for you!" 

Good news to Joffrey was never good news for anyone else. Was it her family? Had they killed her brother and mother? 

"What might that news be, your grace?" She asked. 

Joffrey stepped down from the throne and placed his hand on Sansa's shoulder. The contact brought on a rush of bad memories and it took all of the girl's strength not to flinch away. 

"During the Battle of the Blackwater a huge number of great men brought victory to House Lannister and the crown. They were all given knighthoods and Lordships and lands and all sorts of rewards right here in this throne room. Do you remember that Sansa?" 

"Of course your grace," Sansa replied as Joffrey began to circle around her, his hand never leaving her body, "it was not so long ago," 

"Well at least you're not completely incompetent. You see Sansa, after that battle I was given a gift. A much nicer gift than the one I had before. The man who gave me this gift was rewarded to be sure, but it's a reward he might not get for quite some time. So I thought to myself, why not give this kind Lord a similar gift to the one he gave me, to compensate for his wait? Of course his gift won't be anywhere near as good as mine, but he seems satisfied enough with the uses he'll get out of it. Do you understand what I'm saying Sansa? Probably not, from the look on your face. You've always been stupid. What I'm saying, dear Sansa, is that you're to be married to Lord Baelish." 

Gasps and murmurs could be heard throughout the throne room but Sansa couldn't hear any of them. The shock of what she had just been told was still setting in. She looked right at Lord Baelish and saw his expression was unreadable. 

'He knew,' Sansa thought, 'he knew this was going to happen today,' 

"Your grace!" The queen shouted, "I-I don't think it's very wise to just give away Sansa's hand in marriage to whomever asks for it," Cersei moved quickly to her son's side and whispered into his ear, but not quiet enough for Sansa not to hear, "we need to be careful about how we use this pawn we have, your grandfather is making plans for her to marry someone else and it-"

"Don't you dare question me!" The King roared, pushing his mother away from him, "Lady Sansa will become Lady Baelish by the next full moon and no one will stop this wedding!" 

Sansa wanted to cry. Lord Baelish wasn't a cruel man to her, far from it, but she didn't want to marry a man old enough to be her father. She wanted a knight from the songs like Ser Loras, seven hells even Ser Willas who had been promised to her by Olenna Tyrell would suit Sansa's needs better than Lord Baelish. 

The King ordered everyone to leave the throne room, and so the members of the court began to disperse, some throwing pitiful looks her way. All Sansa could do was stand there on shaking legs as the King strode away from her, hissing cruel words to his mother. 

"My lady," a soft voice spoke. It was him. "I believe I owe you an explanation. May I take a walk with you?" 

Sansa couldn't seem to find her voice, so only gave the man a nod, and tentatively took his arm which he had offered for her to take. She couldn't seem to bring herself to look at the man who would be her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! I just wanted to mention that I've aged some of the younger characters up a bit from the books, so Sansa is fifteen as opposed to thirteen even though this story takes place at the beginning of Storm of Swords. Also it's going to be mostly book material I'm working off for this story, but I might add a few of the show details in there (for example, Shae will be Sansa's handmaiden and not Lollys') so I hope that's okay with everyone. Thanks for reading!


End file.
